finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Theme
Chocobo Theme refers to the leitmotif of the series mascot chocobo, a usually yellow bird often usable as a steed. Each game in the series utilizes a different mix of the central melody arranged in a particular style of music. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu for Final Fantasy II, the first appearance of the namesake chocobos. The naming scheme frequently states the musical style in which the theme is arranged followed by the French/Spanish/Portuguese preposition de, "of", and ending with "Chocobo". Game appearances ''Final Fantasy II A guitar version of the theme appears on the ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection album. The original soundtrack version of the "Chocobo Theme" also appears on the Dear Friends: Music From Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack and More Friends: Music From Final Fantasy original soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy III The track is called simply "Chocobo's Theme". "Chocobo's Theme" is also part of the "Montage" track on the ''Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album. The track, known as "Chocobos!", is included on the second disc of the Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. ''Final Fantasy IV *"Chocobo Forest" - the theme of chocobo forests. *"Chocobo-Chocobo" - called "Celtic de Chocobo" unofficially, due to the rearranged album in which it was subsequently included. This theme is also found on the ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV album as a piano arrangement. *"Samba de Chocobo" - used when riding the black chocobo on the overworld. ''Final Fantasy V *"Mambo de Chocobo" - used when riding the black chocobo on the overworld. It features the first voice-bit used in the series. *"Boko's Theme" - used when riding Boko on the world map. A piano arrangement of "Mambo de Chocobo" is included on the ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V album. A remix of "Mambo de Chocobo" by DJ duo Ante is included on the Final Fantasy Remix album. A mini album containing unreleased tracks from Final Fantasy V has also been released, called Final Fantasy V Mambo de Chocobo. ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals A version of the "Chocobo Theme" plays in the OVA sequel to ''Final Fantasy V, called "Chocobo's Theme ~ Prettz has Come!" on the soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy VI *"Techno de Chocobo" - plays when riding a chocobo. A remix of the track, called "Techno de Chocobo (Another Mix)" is included on the ''Final Fantasy VI Special Tracks album. A piano version called "Waltz de Chocobo" is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI album. An orchestrated version called "Milan de Chocobo" performed by the Milan Symphony Orchestra is found on the Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale album. ''Final Fantasy VII *"Waltz de Chocobo" - heard at the Chocobo Farm when the chocobos dance. *"Electric de Chocobo" - plays whenever the player encounters a chocobo enemy. Arguably the chocobo's battle theme. A pastiche of . *"Cinco de Chocobo" - plays when the player rides a chocobo on the overworld. An homage to 's " ". *"Fiddle de Chocobo" - plays during the chocobo racing. "Electric de Chocobo" is available as a battle background music for ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as part of a downloadable content pack of three tracks from Final Fantasy VII, and is also included on the compilation album Final Fantasy VII Vinyl Limited Edition. "Cinco de Chocobo" is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII album. ''Final Fantasy VIII *"ODEKA ke Chocobo" - plays in the ''Chocobo World minigame that comes with the PC version. It also plays in when the party finds the running chicobo in Winhill. Odekake in Japanese means "going out". *"Mods de Chocobo" - plays when the player rides a chocobo on the overworld. A pastiche of bands, such as the early works of . "Mods de Chocobo" is also included on the The Best of Final Fantasy 1994 - 1999: A Musical Tribute album, performed by Hollywood Symphony Orchestra. ''Final Fantasy IX *"Aloha de Chocobo" - plays in Chocobo's Forest. *"Ukulele de Chocobo" - plays while riding Choco on the world map. Final Fantasy X *"Brass de Chocobo" - called "Swing de Chocobo" in the live concert VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy and ''More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy album; and "Chocobo Jam" in English versions and the iTunes Store. An arranged version plays in the HD Remaster version. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *"Chocobo" - shorter and significantly different from the rest of the chocobo themes. It features remixed chocobo sound effects, and a female voice. Final Fantasy XI *"Dash de Chocobo" - in the expansion ''Rise of the Zilart, used for riding a chocobo. *"Circuit de Chocobo" - in the expansion Treasures of Aht Urhgan, used for the Chocobo Circuit. ''Final Fantasy XII *"Chocobo ~FFXII Version~" - plays when the player chooses to ride a chocobo. It maintains a militaristic theme. *"Chocobo FFXII Arrange Ver.1" - not used in game, but nevertheless included on the soundtrack. Final Fantasy XIII There two chocobo themes, one being "Chocobos of Pulse"—a jazzy and upbeat theme that was originally titled "Pulse de Chocobo", referencing both the song's origin (Gran Pulse) and style. The composer of the ''Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack, Masashi Hamauzu, supervised and directed the two chocobo themes, and the arrangements were done by his long term colleagues, Toru Tabui and Ryo Yamazaki. Hamauzu made "Chocobos of Pulse" with Tabui in a session, but suddenly changed the groove and chords completely at the last minute. For the two chocobo themes, the director Motomu Toriyama had a vivid image, and requested the composers the themes' basic style he was looking for.http://www.originalsoundversion.com/masashi-hamauzu-talks-final-fantasy-xiii-and-monomusik/ The game version has been released on both Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack album, and W/F: Music from Final Fantasy XIII "best of" type vinyl album. The English localization of the theme has been released on Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS. This album also contains the composer Masashi Hamauzu's notes on the track: "Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams" "Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams" is an upbeat theme with female vocals that plays in Nautilus. It is available as a battle background music for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as part of a downloadable content pack of five tracks from Final Fantasy XIII. :Run like the wind just leave your cares behind~ :(Let's go now~) :Take us around the world and back again~ :(Let's Join In) :Promise together we will chase the sun~ :(Let's Follow) :And make some green to share the ride in store, for﻿ you and me~ :Let's go find gil and fame :Dig a little, stake our claim :Take a chance, trust in me :You will see~ :We will find them x4 ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Three chocobo themes have been composed by Nobuo Uematsu: "Groovy Chocobo", "Chocobo Rodeo", and "Crazy Chocobo". "Groovy Chocobo" is the default chocobo theme, which plays when riding a normal chocobo. "Chocobo Rodeo" is the chocobo racing theme, which plays in Serendipity whenever the player is engaged in a race. The chocobo themes from ''Final Fantasy XIII also return, and the player can choose which theme they want to play when they are riding a chocobo with the "Chocobo Music" Fragment Skill, obtained after acquiring all fragments from the Monster Bits and Bounty Hunter categories. The Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack PLUS includes an alternate version of "Crazy Chocobo", as well as "Hopping Chocobo", a variation of "Chocobo Rodeo". "Crazy Chocobo" "Crazy Chocobo" is a vocal theme that plays while riding a rambunctious chocobo, and as a background theme in the Sunleth Waterscape 400 AF when the Miniflan get rowdy. It is performed by Shootie HG. :Gas 'em up with the greens and let him go :Stand back, stand clear as he puts on a show :So cute yet fierce, is he from hell? :I cannot tell, yet I don't even want to know :So you wanna be a trailblazer? :Kickin' dirt like a hell raiser? :Take the reins, but don't react slow :It's time to feel the force of the chocobo :So you think you can ride this chocobo? :Got Chocobucks? You better put them on this chocobo! :Saddle up, if you think you can ride in this rodeo :Are we in hell? I don't know... to the dirt, let's roll! :You're loco if you think you're gonna hide this chocobo :Everybody's gonna wanna ride your chocobo :It's choco-loco style in a choco-rodeo :Gonna ride him straight through hell in this chocobo rodeo! :Yeah, let's ride! :Gas 'em up with the greens and let him go :Stand back, stand clear as he puts on a show :So cute yet fierce, is he from hell? :I cannot tell, yet I don't even want to know :So you wanna be a trailblazer? :Kickin' dirt like a hell raiser? :Take the reins, but don't react slow :It's time to feel the force of the chocobo :So you think you can ride this chocobo? :Got Chocobucks? You better put them on this chocobo! :Saddle up, if you think you can ride in this rodeo :Are we in hell? I don't know... to the dirt, let's roll! :You're loco if you think you're gonna hide this chocobo :Everybody's gonna wanna ride your chocobo :It's choco-loco style in a choco-rodeo :Gonna ride him straight through hell in this chocobo rodeo! :Yeah, let's ride! ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Three chocobo themes are featured: "Bluesy Chocobo", which plays while Lightning rides the Angel of Valhalla while he's at level one; "Chocobo Returns", which plays while he is at level two; and "Marimba de Chocobo", which plays while he's at level three. "Crazy Chocobo" plays during an event in the Wildlands where a Chocobo Eater appears in a Chaos infusion. Final Fantasy XIV There are three versions of the chocobo theme: #"Bo-down", a wild west inspired theme played while riding rental chocobos. #"Eorzea de Chocobo" for personal chocobos. #"Fiddle de Chocobo" for the racing minigame, a remix of the ''Final Fantasy VII version. "Bo-down" is played before the "Chocobo Medley" in Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home. ''Final Fantasy XV There are at least two versions of the chocobo theme: a relaxing country version at Wiz Chocobo Post, and a the theme that plays while riding a chocobo. Both were composed by Yoko Shimomura. During E3 2016 Square Enix showed a trailer with music by Afrojack that contained a bit of the chocobo theme. Final Fantasy Type-0 "Chocobo!" plays when riding a chocobo on the world map. "The Earth Under Our Feet" is the world map theme for Dominion of Rubrum territory, and uses a grand, orchestral variation of the chocobo theme. Deuce's attack FF Concerto is a flute version of the "Chocobo Theme." Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The "Chocobo Theme" plays when riding a chocobo. Final Fantasy Dimensions "Funk de Chocobo" is the chocobo theme. Dissidia Final Fantasy "Mambo de Chocobo" from ''Final Fantasy V plays while performing a Data install, as well as during some cutscenes. It is available to play in the Museum. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Mambo de Chocobo" from ''Final Fantasy V is unlocked as an Field Music Sequence, in the challenge mode after amassing 37,500 Rhythmia and in the media player after 88,500 Rhythmia. It can also be encountered as a track in the Chaos Shrine. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Mambo de Chocobo" from ''Final Fantasy V returns as a Field Music Sequence, this time available from the start. "The Earth Under Our Feet" from Final Fantasy Type-0 also appears as a Field Music Sequence. ''Chocobo Racing As the chocobo's titular racing game, the soundtrack is filled with the chocobo's theme variations: *"Dash de Chocobo" - the intro, featuring electrical percussion and saxophone, used at the opening movie. * - a high tempo arrangement used at the title screen. Its Japanese name maintains the "de" usage. *"Chocobo's Theme" - the titular character's theme. *"Cid's Test Course" - the theme for the first race course. Final Fantasy: Unlimited * - the theme song for Chobi the chocobo. * - a fast-paced chocobo theme that plays whenever Chobi gets berserk with Ai Hayakawa. * is a medley of three tracks associated with chocobos, including the Chocobo Sisters's theme. *"Ciel Chocobo" - a lively theme that plays when Chobi transforms into the Legendary Ciel chocobo. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances '' In the Mecha Chapter, the player can find a piano and play about two seconds of the "Chocobo's Theme". In the Harmony Hustle party game, three variations of the theme can be chosen: "Chocobo Rhythm", "Chocobo Pop", and "Chocobo Beat". Arrangement album appearances Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection "Chocobo Theme" is the fifth track on the ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection album, which consists of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the Final Fantasy main series, performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. ''Cafe SQ "Cafe SQ: FINAL FANTASY III "Fat Chocobo Appears ~ Chocobo's Theme" / RÄFVEN" appears on this arrangement album. The theme is arranged to sound like cafe-theme music. Live performances 20020220 music from Final Fantasy "Chocobo's Theme" is part of the "FINAL FANTASY Final Fantasy-Final Fantasy III Medley" track, performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Chocobo Medley 2010" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy A live recording of "Chocobo Medley 2014" from at the London premiere of the concert of the same name on February 15, 2014, conducted by Arnie Roth, is included on this album. Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy'' A concert recording of "Chocobo Medley 2012" appears on this album. Trivia *"Mambo de Chocobo" is the first track in the series to feature a vocal sample. *The "Chocobo Theme" has appeared as music for a Toyota commercial featuring three yellow Toyota Prius C cars driving through the countryside. References Category:Musical themes Category:Chocobo